


Snowfall

by frantstic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Next Generation, Romance, Smut, and dany's daughter is gonna fix it!, but bran and tyrion are fucking up westeros, but the daensa element is still there dw, danesa is minimal it's mostly about their daughters falling in love, dany gets revived at the end, she's living in mereen it's great, tv show canon compliant but i still hate everything that happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantstic/pseuds/frantstic
Summary: It's been 20 years since Daenerys Targaryen was revived and reclaimed her rule in the city of Meereen. Now, she lives in fear of the world across the Narrow Sea that betrayed her, but her daughter Visenya yearns for freedom and adventure. When Visenya sneaks away from her mother's gaze and sails to Westeros, she meets Laina Stark, the only daughter of the woman who kept her mother from her throne. Despite the odds, Laina and Visenya's love blossoms, as they grow further entangled in the vicious politics of King's Landing, learning that the only people they can trust are each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, it's 2nd generation daensa yay!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow okay! So this is something I've been thinking about writing ever since the end of Season 8, obviously, and I've just now had the idea and motivation to go through with it! I'm going to keep the first chapter up for a few days and see what the interest level is, and after that I'll start posting some more chapters! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope you all are, too!

Kinvara was asleep when the dragon landed on her roof.

She had heard the screams in the back of her head before the loud thump echoed through her house, but didn’t think anything of it. Volantis was a chaotic city; there was always bound to be a reason to scream through the streets. But when her home shook on its foundations, and the dragon roared angrily into the sky, she awoke.

She dressed quickly, draping her blood-red robes over her body and fastening her ruby necklace around her throat with shaking fingers. Her house shook again as the dragon screamed, and debris fell from the ceiling, scattering onto the rug.

Kinvara stumbled out into the street, shielding her eyes from the sunrise as she looked to the dragon. Citizens were shoving past her, merchants were abandoning their wares and fleeing from the gaze of the beast on her rooftop. The dragon was massive, fully grown with black and red scales and large yellow eyes. He had been thrashing his spiked tail, dusting the rooftops, but he stopped when he saw Kinvara, and blinked.

Kinvara swallowed her fear. This dragon wanted something from her, of that she was certain. She knew dragons were clever beasts and fellow servants of the Lord of Light. Surely, this one was here for a reason.

“_Hello_,” Kinvara tried to tell him in her High Valyrian. Her voice was shaking. “_How may I serve you_?”

The dragon snorted through his nostrils and looked down towards his talons. Kinvara noticed for the first time how precariously he was balanced on the rooftop, supported only with one leg. Clutched in between the claws of the other was a body, held more delicately than Kinvara would’ve thought possible of the great beast.

“_Who is it_?” Kinvara asked the dragon, but she already knew the answer. Her stomach coiled as the dragon dropped the body gently onto the cobblestones in front of her.

Kinvara had met the Dragon Queen once before, but then she had been sitting at the top of the Meereenese Pyramid, silver hair falling around her shoulders, chin tilted up. Beautiful and regal. The _Azor Ahai_. She was smiling then, too, a smirk that played across her lips, like she was letting you in on a secret. She was not smiling now.

Kinvara placed a hand against her breast, listening for a heartbeat. There was none. The dragon moaned from above her, like he was asking if she could help.

“_I can try_.”

Kinvara lifted the Dragon Queen and held her close to her chest. She was light, like she had become thin from lack of food. As carefully as she could, Kinvara pulled her back into her house. The dragon roared when his queen was out of sight, but didn’t try to follow her inside. Thanking the Lord for her life under her breath, Kinvara, with some struggle, lifted the Dragon Queen onto the empty table in the center of the room.

She mumbled a prayer in front of the hearth, and flames lifted from the cold wood. The warmth gave her a surge of adrenaline, and she turned back to the body on the table.

She carefully cut away the queen’s clothes, her knife struggling to make its way through the thick leather. There was a silver chain draped across her shoulder that Kinvara removed and set aside carefully. When the queen was dressed down to her smallclothes, Kinvara turned her attention to the small, silver dagger in her chest. The blood in the wound was minimal, but Kinvara knew it would flow as soon as she removed the knife. She took off swiftly for her kitchen, pulling herbs poultices, and bandages from her stores. She returned to the queen’s side, wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the dagger. She wondered, for the first time, who had been the one to put it there. The Dragon Queen surely had a lot of enemies and started a lot of wars in Westeros. But it wasn’t a wound one got in battle. A dagger meant an assassination.

Kinvara pulled in her breath as she pulled the dagger from the queen’s snow white skin. Blood blossomed from the wound, painting her smallclothes red. Kinvara mopped the blood up frantically, pressing herbs into the bandages and wrapping them carefully around the queen’s chest. By the time she set the bandage, it was tinged red at the edges already. Kinvara pressed her palm against the wound, biting her lip. She hoped more than anything that it would suffice.

The fire was raging now, as if just as angry as Kinvara at its queen’s fate. Kinvara carefully undid the intricate braids in the queen’s hair, her fingers running through her silver hair like it was silk. She then used the bloody dagger to snip a lock of silver hair from the queen’s head. Kinvara closed her eyes and began the prayer.

She tossed the hair into the hearth. It burned away with a hiss.

She rushed into her bedroom next, grabbing a pitcher of water from where it sat next to her bed. She poured it over the queen’s head, carefully and slowly. The water splashed against the floor, dampening the ends of Kinvara’s robes. But Kinvara was only focused on her task, until the last of the water had dripped from the pitcher. She dropped the pitcher on the ground and came to the side of the queen, pressing her hands into her stomach. Kinvara closed her eyes, trying to imagine the blood pumping through her veins, her heart beating victoriously. She pushed all that energy into her body, and started to pray.

Her lips formed around the High Valyrian effortlessly, the words coming to her tongue as if she had said them a thousand times before. She was vaguely aware of the roar of the fire, and the dragon screaming from her roof, but it was like they were happening underwater, in the back of her mind. Kinvara was giving everything she could to the Dragon Queen, and had nothing left to focus on anything else.

She reached the end of the prayer. Kinvara suddenly felt deliriously tired, but she kept her eyelids from drooping by watching the queen’s face carefully.

For a second, it looked as if nothing was going to happen, and Kinvara had failed. But then, the dragon roared again, and the queen’s eyes flew open.

Daenerys Targaryen had been born again.


End file.
